Illusionary Distance
by mysticdragon3MD3
Summary: Yukimura feels uncertain when he hears rumors about Masamune's infidelity. One-shot, Gakuen Basara (Modern AU), DateSana (Masamune/Yukimura) shonen ai. Rated T for yaoi and references to adult themes.


AUTHOR NOTES: Since this vignette is so odd, I wanted to separate it from how I usually envision a DateSana gakuen setting, by putting Masamune and Yukimura in different classes and Katakura as Masamune's classmate. These points will be different, if this amateur ever gets the guts to write more DateSana.

xwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxw xwxwxxwxwxwxwxwx

Illusionary Distance

xwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxw xwxwxxwxwxwxwxwx

Yukimura ran through the halls after class.

He had heard the rumors and had never once before, believed them. But maybe today was the day he had heard one too many.

Other students in the halls suddenly noticed him as he zipped past, heading for Masamune's classroom. "Do you know who he's dating?" They whispered. "That guy who uses people until he gets bored..."

Yukimura grit his teeth and dashed on. Any other day, he would have stopped at each and every murmurer, to defend Masamune's honor at the top of his lungs. But earlier today, he had heard something else too.

"Can you imagine *that* guy being tender?" Sarcastic whispers slithered around the halls.

Then a grain of doubt began to grow in his mind. Though everything else in his heart raged against it, Yukimura had no memory of tender actions from Masamune. Still he knew Masamune had a kind heart. He fell in love with it, afterall, among other things. And yet, had Masamune's hand ever touched him gently without his other hand, yanking off his clothes? Had he ever stayed in bed, when Yukimura woke up? Yukimura tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, as he ran down the school halls.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura's hands broke his sprint against the open doorframe.

Date Masamune glanced up from his chat with Kojuuro. He froze amid rocking his tilted chair. When he saw who was at the door, his characteristic aloof smirk lighted with a genuine smile for the briefest of seconds, before he returned to keeping his cool again. "Yo, Yuki!"

Yukimura shook his head. "Please do not call me that, Masamune-dono!"

Masamune froze again. "Eh?" His low, drawn-out tone betrayed his annoyance. "I've been calling you that for a while now."

Yukimura was literally taken aback and pursed his lips together shamefully. "I-I need to speak with you, Masamune-dono."

As much as Masamune would have liked to keep his eye on Yukimura's flustering cheeks, he noticed the boy's eyes dart between the other people still straggling in the classroom.

"Sure." Masamune stood, gave a glance to Kojuuro, pocketed his hands, and left the classroom with Yukimura.

xwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxw xwxwxxwxwxwxwxwx

Masamune followed Yukimura up the stairwell. He stayed a step behind, watching the slight twitches in Yukimura's hands and head, as he undoubtedly went through a million unnecessary thoughts.

"Just spit it out already."

"P-please allow me to find the proper words." Yukimura stuttered again.

Masamune was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Yukimura to stutter. He could be verbose and explain every bit of his hesitations, but even that, he stated with resolve. Yukimura only stuttered when he was really troubled.

Masamune followed him out to the school's rooftop and let the door fall closed behind them.

Yukimura didn't turn or speak, and Masamune waited. The boy's shoulders were trembling now, still Yukimura did not speak.

Masamune reflexively reached out a hand and caressed Yukimura's cheek. "Hey," he gently turned the underclassman towards him, "That bad, huh?" He tried to comfort Yukimura with a warm expression.

At that, Yukimura's eyes teared and Masamune thought maybe he had made a mistake somewhere.

"I never should have doubted you!" Yukimura tackled Masamune.

Masamune barely managed to keep his balance, while Yukimura clutched his shirt more tightly.

"Please, forgive me...!" came the muffled, happy tears in Masamune's shirt.

Masamune just sighed and rubbed Yukimura's head. "Goddamn it, Yuki..." Only Masamune could say such a thing with so much affection. "You gonna tell me what this is about?" He kept stroking his brown hair.

"No. I will not." Yukimura rubbed his smile into Masamune's chest. He knew then that he didn't need to ask Masamune anything.

xwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxw xwxwxxwxwxwxwxwx

Under the spotlight of a streetlamp, Yukimura waited for Masamune to return from the convenience store.

During their walk home, Yukimura had let slip his curiosity about Masamune's whereabouts, whenever he awoke. Masamune scoffed about how knocked-out Yukimura always was, and how nothing Masamune did could wake him, meanwhile, he had appointments to keep. He must have read Yukimura's embarassment and made the excuse to buy them some drinks.

Masamune handed Yukimura his juice from the convenience store, then popped open his own can. They continued on their way home, while sipping their juice.

"So you heard those rumors, huh?" Masamune barely allowed his sipping to go interrupted.

Yukimura was jolted for a moment, but knew better than to be dishonest against Masamune's skills of perception. "U-um." Yukimura stared into his juice can. "I am ashamed to think I even entertained those notions for a second. Surely, at the next instance those rumors are perpetuated, I will clear your good name!"

"You don't have to bother." Masamune kept sipping his drink.

"But, Masamune-dono! To allow such things to be said about you-!"

"I don't care. People can say what they want."

"But-!"

Masamune cut him off in a big breath. "If people are dumb enough to assume that stuff about me just 'cuz of how I am, then they aren't worth my time. You see?"

Instead of meeting Masamune's smirk with the usual revived fire in his eyes, Yukimura shirked his glance, and stared into the juice in his hands again. "I really am ashamed to have worried over such a thing."

Masamune's glance softened. "That just means you want to stay with me badly, doesn't it?" He chuckled slightly.

Yukimura jumped to meet his gaze. "Very much so, Masamune-dono!"

Masamune chuckled and reached his arm around Yukimura. "I keep my promises, Yuki." Masamune stopped walking. "And I thought I told you to call me 'Masamune'?"

Yukimura started stuttering incoherent nonsense again, as they walked on through the night.


End file.
